ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rodefhiri
Rodefhiri Gypsy Witch (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12" (2014) (Comic p.8). Gypsy Witch says: "Rodefhiri will come to the Town Square during the Feast of Silvester." is the first recorded manifestation of a Bogeyman. History Since before history was recorded, Bogeymen have served a purpose - deterring unwanted behavior. Children had no reason but to believe they were real. The belief of children were so potent that the simple deterrent grew more powerful. It is believed one Bogeyman was then able to multiply so it became something that could truly haunt children the world over - terrorize in the night. Punish. Even abduct children. According to a European and Russian legend told by Ron Alexander's grandmother, there was a monk who liked to scare the local village children into being good. Eventually, the bad behavior of the children drove him insane and he made a deal with the Devil. In exchange for his soul, the monk received a cloak of invisibility and transformative powers. Whenever he took the hood off, he looked like whatever it was that scared you the most. The worst children were eaten whole by him but in reality, the naughtiest was sacrificed to the Devil as part of the deal. Ron Alexander (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8" (2013) (Comic p.22). Ron says: "Now the way my old grammy told me... he was like a monk who liked to scare kids into being good. Eventually, he went nuts , made a deal with the Devil and got himself a cloak that let him be invisible. And whenever he took the hood off, he looked like whatever it was that scared you the most. And the worst of the kids he'd eat whole." Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.49). Paragraph reads: "In Europe and parts of Russia, folklore claims that the first true bogeyman was a monk, driven insane by the bad behavior of the local village children." Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.49). Paragraph reads: "He was so intent on correcting this that he made a deal with the devil: In exchange for his soul---and the regular sacrifice of the naughtiest of children---this monk, Rodefhiri (an anagram of the word "horrified") was given a cloak of invisibility and transformative features; he would appear to children as whatever frighted them most." While visiting a class at Nevermore Elementary School, the Chicago Ghostbusters were asked by Nigel if the Bogeyman was real. Ron confirmed he was real and told the story his grandmother told him. Rookie added every country in the world had a Bogeyman legend and their own experiences lent credibility to its existence, but they never encountered one. Another student, named Jason declared they were full of shit and insulted Ron's hair. Naturally, Ron threw chairs at him. As they were escorted out, Ron declared he hoped the Bogeyman would go after the boy. Above them, the Bogeyman happened to be clinging to the exterior. It was sighted and Rookie later sent a report to the New York office. Due to the history of several major supernatural events over the course of the last decade, Manhattan was primed for increased Bogeymen activity. A few days before the Day of the Dead in November, Rodefhiri appeared in a Bushwick home and possessed an Amigo Clown doll owned by a girl named Jasmine. He took advantage of Jasmine's desire to see her recently deceased Grandmother Jenny and manipulated her into creating an altar of its own design. Santa Muerte was drawn to the altar and tethered to the bedroom while Jasmine and Jasmine's Mother were held in a stasis. On the night of the Day of the Dead, the Ghostbusters encountered the projection of Santa Muerte. After a 15 minute search, Special Agent Melanie Ortiz and Ray Stantz found Jasmine's home. Ortiz destroyed the altar and after Santa Muerte left, Jasmine and Jasmine's mother were freed. As Jasmine tried to tell Ortiz she was lied to, Rodefhiri reached up from a portal under Jasmine's bed and grabbed her. He attempted to drag her into the parallel dimension but Ortiz quickly flipped the bed. While Ray and Jasmine's mother held onto Jasmine, Ortiz lowered a Trap down the portal and activated it. Rodefhiri snarled in reaction. The portal closed and the Trap was lost. As a precaution against future incursions, Egon Spengler used the P.K.E. readings Ray took and set a general alarm into the Firehouse rooftop scanners. In December, Egon Spengler aggressively investigated the Red Lightning strikes within a 100 mile radius of the Tri-State Area and determined they had much in common with the strong P.K.E. readings being picked up. He became more concerned the lightning was more than a by-product of the increasing build up of child-haunting entities. Emergency rooms reported a sharp rise in pediatric visits. Individuals, some as old as their early twenties, reported complaints of headaches, coupled with violent impulses. Egon hypothesized the Red Lightning was a by-product of the Bogeymen's presence like the equivalent of an intentional pheromone release encouraging "naughty behavior" so they can feed. Egon determined a powerful Bogeyman was poised to strike on New Year's Eve. In search of a location, Peter and Melanie visited the Gypsy Witch in the East Village. She was possessed by an entity who revealed Rodefhiri was coming to Times Square during the Feast of Silvester (also known as New Year's Eve) for the city's "future." The Ghostbusters gathered in Times Square and waited. With 10 minutes and 17 seconds until midnight, Egon confirmed Rodefhiri's P.K.E. readings were growing with each moment. He pinpointed Rodefhiri's location at the Times Tower. The Ghostbusters walked up to the roof and could feel a heavy presence. Children in Times Square began to float. At 11:55 P.M., the Ghostbusters arrived on the roof. Egon, Peter, and Ray looked at Rodefhiri and experienced their fears of the Boogieman, a giant cockroach, and the Vigo possession, respectively. Winston and Melanie shielded their eyes. Forced to come up with a plan, Winston looked at Rodefhiri and saw the face of Tiyah Clarke, asking Winston why he let her die. Winston overcame the fear and blasted Rodefhiri's head off. As Rodefhiri regenerated, Melanie threw out a Trap but he refused to be trapped by her. While the Ghostbusters blasted him, Rodefhiri continued on with the multiplication of Psychokinetic reserves via absorption of ambient mental energy. As he fought off the Trap, Rodefhiri was unable to completely steal extra energy from the children down below. The other Ghostbusters threw out their Traps. Just as midnight struck, Rodefhiri was separated and captured in the five Traps. Since Rodefhiri wasn't permanently contained like a normal ghost, Egon was concerned its presence in the Containment Unit would contaminate the other entities stored inside and potentially allow for a breach. It was decided alternate storage methods would be used. The five Traps were taken to the Warehouse where each were placed in a crate and sealed with cement to secure against accidental release. The crates were then taken aboard Marine Ecto-8 and deposited underwater in a river. In late January, Melanie, as part of her liaison duties, went over her report of the incident with FBI Agent Edward Norris and the Deputy Director the next morning. Classification Rodefhiri is a noncorporeal Class 7. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.49). Paragraph reads: "CLASS VII. NONCORPOREAL." Powers Rodefhiri has the power of invisibility, can possess inanimate objects, can travel through portals, and stretch arms out. Rodefhiri is strong enough to steal fear from individuals if they looked directly at its face. It reportedly felt like a piece of your soul was being torn away. Some individuals with enough willpower, such as Winston Zeddemore, can resist the manifestation of their fear. Rodefhiri, when posing as a fear, can be partially disintegrated but will regenerate. Rodefhiri feeds on its victims through multiplication of Psychokinetic reserves via absorption of ambient mental energy. Victims' eyes hollow out and have been documented to float in mid-air as ambient mental energy streams out of them into Rodefhiri's reserves. Trivia *"Rodefhiri" is an anagram of "horrified" Ghostbusters Wiki Interview with Erik Burnham Part 2 Question 30 10/22/15 *On page 18 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, on the white board, on the upper right is a photo of Rodefhiri seen in Volume 2 Issue #12 page 11 panel 1. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3, a photo of Rodefhiri, seen in Volume 2 Issue #12 Panel 1, appears on the upper right side of the whiteboard. Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Volume 2 ****Issue #8 *****The New Ghostbusters Stripped Featuring The Rookie and Ron in "Visitation" Part Two ****Issue #10 ****Issue #11 *****Mentioned by Melanie Ortiz and Kylie Griffin Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11" (2013) (Comic p.5). Melanie says: "Y'know, there was a thing under the bed trying to take a little girl a few weeks ago and your guy in Chicago sent a report about a "Bogeyman" sighting at a school." Kylie Griffin (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11" (2013) (Comic p.16). Kylie says: "I factored in that ghost under the bed, the reports from Chicago, Santa--" ****Issue #12 *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section III: Metaspecters ****Page 49 References Gallery Rodefhiri01.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #8 Rodefhiri02.jpg|At a victim's bedside Rodefhiri03.jpg|Outside Nevermore Elementary Rodefhiri04.jpg|Outside Nevermore Elementary Rodefhiri05.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #10 Rodefhiri06.jpg|In home in Bushwick Rodefhiri07.jpg|In dimension Rodefhiri08.jpg|As seen on Volume 2 Issue #12 Cover A Rodefhiri09.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue 12 Rodefhiri11.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue 12 Rodefhiri12.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue 12 Rodefhiri13.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue 12 Rodefhiri14.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue 12 Rodefhiri15.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue 12 Rodefhiri16.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue 12 Rodefhiri17.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue 12 BoogiemanRodefhiriGetReal01.jpg|Reference in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 Category:Ghosts Category:Legends Category:IDW Characters Category:Media Class 7 Category:IE:TSG Characters